


100 Things #16 (Avengers movie 'verse)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [16]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #16 (Avengers movie 'verse)

Shawarma, it turned out, was roasted then sliced meats on flat bread with a variety of toppings. Not too far removed from a Gyro depending on how you dressed it up. The shop had been damaged in the fight, but remained open while the owner swept up the debris. Nothing as simple as an extra terrestrial attack was going to keep him from feeding people who requested it.

Thor tackled his meal with gusto because this was the kind of solid warrior fare that he was used to. All it lacked was some good Asgardian mead to accompany it. Steve, Mr. four times the metabolism, wolfed his down before Natasha had even started then sat with his head resting on his fist riding the adrenaline crash and subsequent exhaustion while the others ate. Clint and Natasha had both spent time in the middle east so the dish was nothing new to them. They ordered their favorite toppings and ate as if they had just completed another routine mission. Clint did make sure to sit between Natasha and Bruce. Just in case.

Bruce, for his part, either didn't notice or took no offense. Reclothed he worked his way through his food as methodically as if it was a set of data to be analyzed. Tony, still feeling a little stunned for almost dying and all that encompassed, chewed then swallowed without really thinking about what he was doing. His brain still too rattled to put words together.

Not a single word was spoken throughout the meal though, for once, the silence lacked tension. There was a sense connection that comes with shared experience and mutual survival. It was not by any stretch a comfortable quiet, but considering the personalities involved it was a start.


End file.
